srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
While we accept characters from all sorts of giant robot themes, there are a few things that you will probably need to know. While we want characters to remain as close as possible to canon, a simple fact is that, with the theme as it is, it isn't always possible. As such, minor changes to characters and themes are allowed in order to make them work better with the MUSH. However, this isn't free reign to change the theme willy nilly. Make your changes because they make sense, not simply because you can. Also keep in mind, if you app a character, there is always the chance that they have been played before hand. Keep this in mind, as the past RP will still have happened, barring exceptional circumstances. If you feel there was something incredibly out of character with what a character did, you can petition admin to have it retconned, but we'd prefer this was not a common occurence. There are, however, some themes that cannot be applied for at this point in time, if ever. While this list can change, keep this in mind. BANNED THEMES Space Runaway Ideon - The simple fact is this series deals with obscenely high powered mecha, and the fact that Ideon itself could end the world if it ever loses a fight. As such, we deemed the series itself inappable. Metal Gear Solid - While it does have Giant Robots in it, it is primarily a series about Tactical Espionage Action, and, as such, doesn't really fit with the general feel. Magic Knight Rayearth - Again, while giant robots are involved, it is mostly a magical girl series, and doesn't really fit. Superior Defender Gundam Force - This series simply does not fit with the feel of the MUSH, and is far too full of references to other Gundam series. Shadow Mirror Characters - At this point, if a Shadow Mirror character isn't on the FCList, they aren't appable. On top of those specifics, we have a few other things that are, at present, disallowed. Far Future and Far Past Themes, as well as themes to which the year they are set in is extremely important, such as Sakura Taisen, set in 1920s, or Ring of Red, set in an alternate version of the late 1960s. This does NOT apply to Fantasy setting themes, however. Themes that cannot coexist with the world as it is are also disallowed. Themes such as Code Geass, which require a vastly different political layout, or themes that require the solar system to be in a vastly different state, such as enslaved by an alien race. On top of this, there are themes that are merely restricted. This may be because they don't quite fit the bill, or there is something that would make them difficult to integrate. As such, they will require some changes, and a good app. A few examples of such themes are as follows: Irresponsible Captain Tylor - While not a Mecha theme as such, the space combat and alien invasion themes do sit with the MUSH. And the Soyokaze could easily be used as another battleship, albeit one the misfit soldiers are sent to. There is a legitimate argument for say, Octo Squad to end up there. Finally, there are some characters and robots that are simply inappable due to the sheer power they use. Examples include Ideon, which would destroy the world if destroyed, and overly high powered mechs such as Neo-Granzon. In general, use your best judgement with themes. Does it fit the feel of the MUSH? Is it a reasonable power level? If the answer to either of these is no, the character or theme is unlikely to be accepted. Back to: News Index Category: News Files